


Good Boy

by Rinkafic



Series: Ruining Your Childhood [3]
Category: Spoiler - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
<br/><img/></div><p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Bondage (other)"</p><p>You'll know the fandom by the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

“You don’t have to do this, I’ll do whatever you ask. That’s tight, sir.”

“Yeah, I do have to do this, I like you like this, little buddy. You look so pretty, with all the ropes biting into you. Your skin going all pink. I made good knots tonight. There’ll be no wriggling out this time.”

“Please, sir. I’ll be good, I promise, let me go.”

“I saw you watching her again today. Did you like those little short shorts she was wearing? Naughty, naughty boy. Caught looking. You know you’re mine. So pretty. Let me tighten those ropes a bit more.”

“She doesn’t mean anything to me. How can I prove that to you? I’m yours, you know that. ”

“I know. And that’s why you have to stay right here, just like this. Just like a picture, all pretty for my eyes. Oh, your thighs are turning red around the ropes. So lovely, so white against the red.”

“I can’t move. Please. I’ll be good. What can I do, I’ll do what you ask to please you, sir.”

“Let me just sit you up a little bit. That’s better. So much better like this. Do you like this better, boy?”

“Yes sir, I do.”

“Do you want me to untie you, so you can move your arms and legs? Do you want to be free so you can get up on your hands and knees so I can fuck you?”

“Oh, sir, please yes. Fuck me, sir. I want you to fuck me. I promise, I wasn’t looking at her. I wasn’t looking at either of them. You know they only like to lick pussy, Sir. They wouldn’t have anything to do with me.”

“Oh, so if they would, you’d go with one of those sluts? Which do you prefer, the red or the brown? The right answer, or you’ll be sorry.”

“Neither, sir, neither. I don’t like pussy. I want cock, your cock. I love your cock, sir; please let me have your cock.”

“That was the right answer. Suck it then. That’s right, good boy. Ughn. Just like that. Yeah. Gonna fuck your face. Nothing you can do but sit there and take it. That’s it, take it. Yeah, yeah. Like that. Good boy, just like that, you keep doing that. Tell me you want me to come down your throat.”

“Please, sir, come in my mouth. I want to swallow it. I love when you fuck my mouth.”

“Yeah, you do, you little cocksucker. Good boy, suck my balls. Lick me. Suck. Like that. Good boy. You look so pretty with all those ropes on you. Maybe I’ll take you outside and tie you to a palm tree. I’ll let the others all come and look at how pretty you are. And I won’t let them touch you, because you’re mine. All mine. Ughn, ughn, God, gonna come. So hot, all helpless like this. All mine. No one else’s. Swallow it, you little slut, take it. That’s it. Good boy.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Do you want me to untie you now?”

“Do you have to? I’d like to suck you off again, Skipper.”

“Sure, Little Buddy, whatever you want. You’re such a good boy.”

 

The End

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Spoiler  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The fandom was Gilligan's Island


End file.
